Iron Secrets
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Gray and Gajeel went on a job together and brought back a secret that Gajeel doesn't really care if he keeps or not. But Gray, on the other hand, is positive that telling Levy what her boyfriend has done is the right thing to do - whether it causes her heartache or not. But Gray also has a secret that only few people know and remember [GaLe with eventual Gravy]
1. Chapter 1

**Cause this idea popped into my head and I know Gajeel probably wouldn't be the type to cheat but I love the Gray x Levy pairing a bit too much xD And there needs to be more of it (someone write me a Gray x Levy lemon fic someday, please...?)**

* * *

"Tell her Gajeel".

"Why should I, Stripper?"

"Because if you don't, then I will".

Gajeel huffed. "You only agreed to go on that job with me just to get some information outta me? Gihihi, that Avatar guild put you to good use".

"Don't try and change the subject, are you going to tell Levy what you did or shall I break the news to her?" Gray growled as he and the Iron Dragon Slayer made their way into the guild hall after completing a job together.

"We'll see Stripper, I might just keep it a secret".

Gray hissed a small "tch" and shook his head. "You don't deserve her..."

* * *

Gray was anxious about when Levy and Lucy would return from their own job so he could see what plan of action Gajeel would take. Things had gone way too far and as far as Gray was concerned, Levy deserved to know what secret her precious boyfriend was hiding.

Soon enough, after about two drinks of iced water, Gray saw Levy happily skip into the guild and immediately go and hug Gajeel's arm. The ice mage growled quietly to himself and was lucky Natsu wasn't around today. But Mira was. The barmaid came to sit by her old friend with a sweet smile. "What's bothering you, Mr Grumpy?" she giggled before following his gaze. "Oh yeah, how did your job with Gajeel go? I'm surprised you two went together but I can't exactly blame you for tagging along, things can get boring around here without Natsu starting up a fight".

"Yeah, well...I regret going".

"Regret it? How come? You got it completed, right?" the white haired mage inquired.

"Yeah we got it done but...tch, she shouldn't be with him".

"Now Gray we all know you-" Mira halted her sentenced and her smile stretched before she muffled a squeal behind her hands. "You're still not over your little puppy crush on Levy from when we were all kids!"

Gray immediately turned to face her properly. "M-Mira!" he whisper yelled.

She giggled again and waved her hand to brush him off. "They make such a cute couple though Gray, don't try to sabotage that".

"I don't have to...he can do that himself".

Mira ignored him as she looked at the couple. "I hope they get married someday... I know Erza would love that".

Gray growled and stood up. "If they do then it's her funeral, Mira". And with that said, he walked out of the guild hall but not before someone caught his wrist. He turned to look to see it was actually Levy herself and he could've sworn he heard Mira giggle or squeal again in the background. "Levy?"

"Gajeel said you have something to tell me?"

Gray glanced over to where the Iron Dragon Slayer was and was met with a sly smirk and red eyes. Gray felt the urge to growl but he clenched his jaw and pulled Levy outside, failing to catch Gajeel's slightly surprised expression at his actions.

Levy looked at Gray curiously as he refused to look at her. "Gray?"

"You should end things with him while you have the chance..."

"Why would I do that? I love him!" Levy argued.

"After that job he obviously doesn't feel the same way..."

"Gray," Levy said more firmly "what are you not telling me?"

Gray sighed and looked over his shoulder at her. "Gajeel... Gajeel cheated on you, okay? He slept with some girl that need help and, oh what were his exact words now...? Oh, right, something along the lines of 'I'll completely make her mine once I get the chance, just my type'. Yeah, that sounds about right".

Levy was speechless. She believed Gajeel loved her at last, but she knew Gray would never lie to someone unless his life depended on it, and even then he would end up telling the truth in the end when the time called for it. The small bluenette looked down slightly as she thought about who to believe and when she looked up again, Gray had already gone.

* * *

 **To be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

Levy walked back into the guild and marched straight over to Gajeel, looking up at him with a hard gaze. "Is what he said true Gajeel?" she forced herself to ask without yelling, keeping her cool.

The Iron Dragon Slayer smirked and shrugged. "If you're talking about Stripper then I suppose it is. After all, 'e ain't one to lie without good reason".

Levy felt her heart smash. Gajeel really had cheated on her during his mission. Gray had been telling the truth. She felt her eyes prick and sting but she forced the tears back with a deep breath and left the guild again to go and find the ice mage.

* * *

She eventually found him after an hour of so at the bridge in Magnolia, staring blankly yet sorrowfully at the water. Levy cautiously approached him and stood at his side. She put her hands on the edge of the bridge where his arms were folded and he glanced at her to acknowledge her presence.

"Did he admit it?" he asked softly. Levy couldn't help but worry if all this was right. Gray hardly ever spoke softly to people, and when he did it was normally because he was struggling with something himself to figure out. She remembered a flashback of when she'd first come to the guild. Gray had been the one to break her out of the shell she kept herself in - just like he had with Erza, Mira and even Natsu (though the latter would never admit).

* * *

 _Levy stood at the side of the guild hall, shy and small. She had barely any confidence even though she was around eleven years old. A few of the kids already in the guild had spoken to her from time to time but she hadn't truly spent any time getting to know them. Cana had played a game or two with her but that was about the longest time she'd spent with anyone. That is...until one Gray Fullbuster was literally thrown her way._

 _Levy jumped with a small yelp as the young raven haired boy with dark blue eyes and ice magic crash landed into a few tables and chairs she was standing by. He groaned and shook his head, springing up in only his boxers and growling. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT FLAME FOR BRAINS!" he yelled before noticing Levy's wide eyes and small open mouth in an 'o' shape. "Oh, hey, it's Levy isn't it?"_

 _The little bluenette nodded with a tiny shy smile. He was nice it seemed, despite the fighting with the pink haired boy who used fire magic or...dragon slaying magic did he say once? Nevermind that though. Gray returned her smile with one of his own. "Well Levy, after I'm done knocking some sense into Natsu, why don't we talk?" Again, the girl nodded and Gray nodded firmly to confirm the deal. He then turned his attention back to the other pink haired boy for a short moment before looking back at her. "My name's Gray Fullbuster by the way, and don't you forget it or else" he joked making her giggle a little before he charged off to ram his fist into Natsu's gut._

* * *

"He did...not directly but...it was enough for me to walk away and come find you".

"Why come find me? Not like I'm anything special".

Her eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? Gray, you are more than just someone special! You're...you're a hero for so many reasons. I mean, you were a hero even _before_ you became a Fairy Tail mage. C'mon, who else takes down _three dark guilds_ and a thief at the age of eight?" She frowned and sighed. "I...I wanted to know something... I know you didn't tell me about Gajeel because you were on the job with him, there was another reason. I want to know what that reason is".

Gray stayed silent, just staring at the water. Levy partially wondered if his mind was around Juvia right now, what with her being a water mage and being one of his closest guildmates. Gray eventually sighed and shifted his eyes to look at her. "You know...the day we met, right? Well, the day we first spoke properly. I...I suppose I thought it would just be a small crush, especially when Juvia came into my life with her various declarations. But, alas, it wasn't what I thought". The ice mage sighed again and forced himself not to look away cowardly. "I've been in love with you, for so long. I don't know exactly when it started but it never left and then when you agreed to date Gajeel, I...I kept my distance best I could".

Levy was surprised - shocked even - and it all suddenly hit her at once. She had multiple flashbacks of how much time Gray had spent away from her since she and Gajeel got together. He'd gone of so many jobs with Juvia, no matter how big or small the reward but she noted that they had been long ones - faraway towns and cities, sometimes taking multiple jobs at once just to keep away longer. He'd been forcing himself not to let his jealousy show. But now he showed it. Now she understood just how much it meant...to the both of them.

Gray looked back to the water again, relaxing his body more so his chin rested on his arms. Levy stepped closer to him and shuddered a little but not from the cold temperature that surrounded him. She rested her hand on one of his, making him lift his head and look at her in concern. She gazed into his dark blue eyes and gathered up enough courage to lightly peck him on the lips.

"I...err...I guess I've loved you too. I just never realised it until you told me how you felt". She blushed lightly once she'd pulled away and giggled. "And I suppose you're a pretty good kisser, warmer on the inside really, aren't you Gray?"

Gray rolled his eyes playfully. "You tell a soul and you'll regret it".

Levy laughed softly and hugged him tightly. "I love you".

The raven haired mage gave a small hum of a reply before hugging her back and repeated her words.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
